gotta_catchem_all_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa
Vanessa Julie Fitzgerald Stewart is my version of Clemont and Bonnie's mother. Backstory Vanessa Fitzgerald is the firstborn daughter of Oliver and Amy Fitzgerald, who both live in Santalune City. She was followed three years later by her younger sister, Natalie. Shortly when she entered preschool, she met Meyer and the two became friends. They eventually grew up together. They graduated highschool and college together. And shortly after they graduated college, they began to date. After dating for about two years, Meyer proposed to Vanessa and she said 'yes'. After a year of marriage, they have their seven kids together: August (died in 2006), Nathaniel, Clemont, Lucille, Jason, Paisley, and Bonnie. They lived a happy life together, until one day, Vanessa discounted her anger by yelling at Clemont and as a result, she and Meyer began to fight and yell at each other. After a while, Meyer broke it off with Vanessa, taking his children and moving to the other side of Lumiose City. Hurt and angered, Vanessa went to live with her parents. However, that night after the fight, she began to have a state of depression, because she thinks that she might not see her kids again. One year later, Vanessa began to develop leukemia. Oliver and Amy took her to many doctors, but no matter how many they went, Vanessa would get worst and weaker. One day, her leukemia and depression got worse and she went insane, because spending one year without seeing her kids was too much for her mind to handle. She was rushed to the hospital, but she didn't make it and died shortly after she got to the emergency room. Shortly after Vanessa died, Oliver went to give the sad news to Meyer and his kids. Meyer cried on his knees, Clemont blamed himself for making all of that happened, and even Bonnie cried, despite only being two years old. Five years have passed, and everyone got over Vanessa's death (though Bonnie cries over her time to time). Sometimes, the Stewart kids would go to their mother's grave on the graveyard, and leave flowers on her gravestone. And this november now (2017) will make six years since Vanessa died. Appearance She used to wear a pink light shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, a blue small jacket, purple pants and green shoes with pink bows on it. She also has light skin and blue eyes, like her children. Personality Vanessa was sweet and caring. Many people would say that she was so sweet that she wouldn't hurt even a fly. She also had a passion for electric-type Pokémon, much like her son, Clemont. However, despite her caring and motherly personality, Vanessa was always that woman who gets stressed and mad for no reason. She would always scold Clemont or Lucille for such stupid reasons, but is quick to apologize. But despite her stressed and rash nature, Vanessa was the one who was always get people's backs no matter what. Voice actress Young (whenever Meyer has flashbacks of him and Vanessa back at their childhood) - Eva Bella (young Elsa in Frozen) Adult - Kim Cattrall (Melinda Finster in Rugrats) Fun facts * Vanessa would sometimes feel guilty and wishes she wouldn't have been such a jerk/brat towards her two older kids. * A few days before Vanessa died, she wrote a poem for her kids, which goes like this (originally got from Rugrats): My sweet kids, though i must leave you all behind me. This poem will tell you where you always can find me. When the gentle wind blows, that's my hand on your faces. And when the tree gives you shade, that's my sheltering embrace. When the sun shines on you, that's me tickling my kids When the rain wets your bodies, those are my tears of joy. When the long grass enfolds you, that's me holding you nice and tight. And when the birds are singing, that's me whispering "goodnight". * She puts this poem in the attic, and was found five years later by her mother, Amy, who passed the poem out to Bonnie. * Five years after she died, her grandfather, Frank, died of old age and cancer, and they're now together in afterlife, keeping each other in company. * On their first Valentine's Day together, Meyer gave Vanessa a clear vase with a plastic red rose on it. After she died, the Stewarts decided to keep the vase with the flower with them because they were worried that someone might steal it from Vanessa's grave. Now, this vase is currently in a shelf in the basement, and the Stewarts don't let anybody else touch the vase other than their Pokémon. Gallery Category:Deceased characters Category:Relatives of gym leaders Category:Relatives of the main characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Clemont and Bonnie's family Category:Females